


Oh Hell Naw!

by clato27



Series: Life of Jonnor [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Connor Adams Foster - Freeform, Flirting, Fluff, Honeymoon, Hot Cocoa, Jealous Connor, Love, M/M, Marriage, and i totes cruise ship jonnor, cruise shipping, cuz he's totally take Judes last name, dudes name is gill cuz they on a boat, fries, i dont know, like they kiss once???, literally on a cruise, poster at like two in the morning, probs better then the summary, probs has mistakes cuz I was to lazy to read threw it, someone hits on Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some guy flirts with Jude while he and Connor are on their honeymoon. Connor is pretty confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Hell Naw!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hidden_Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/gifts).



Connor has never experienced this.

He’s been on the receiving side of it loads of times. Literally more times than he can count. He doesn’t notice it until Jude does something extremely clingy or some PDA. He doesn’t see the looks or the hair flips, he only sees Jude.

But now someone is flirting with Jude.

_His Jude._

__

He doesn’t even know what to do, he’s so out of his element here. People have given Jude looks before, but no one has really said anything, not with Connor right there.

But this time he wasn’t right there. They took a cruise to Alaska for their honeymoon so Connor had left for two minutes to get them some hot chocolate. Jude was talking to him when Connor came back and Connor’s technically not even in their conversation anyway. Nope, he’s just kind of standing near them, holding two hot chocolates, and trying to figure out what he’s supposed to do.

He’s jealous, he knows this. He remembers the feeling from seventh grade when Maddy had the biggest crush on Jude. That was about 16 years ago, but Connor still remembers the feeling. He decides he doesn’t like it. He’s also a little bit pissed that this didn’t happen years ago because Jude is literally the best thing to ever happen to the world ever and COnnor should have had to fight off more people for the right to marry him.

So the fact that the first guy to really go after Jude (besides Connor himself, of course) decides to take 28 years and wait until their honeymoon, just pisses off Connor more.

He’s so torn. One half of him wants to high five Jude for such a good catch and the other half wants to strangle the guy because Jude is his. But that’s the struggle of being married to your best friend.

Connor’s pretty lost in his head until he hears the kid giggle and cock his head to the side. “So you want to get dinner tomorrow night? I heard they’re serving lobster in the main dining room.”

_Oh hell naw!_

Asking his hubby out on a date is just too far. The flirting, he decides, he can deal with especially since every day for the rest of their lives will end up with Jude snuggling the crap out of him. But he will not have Jude put into the awkward position to have to turn them down or pity them enough to actually go out with them.

So Connor decides that’s the time to step in. He hands Jude his hot chocolate saying, “hot cocoa for my hot husband.”

The dude gives Connor a weird look since he’d seen Connor creepily listening/glaring at him for a good five minutes. Connor doesn’t see it and instead sees Jude giving him the smile that’s been reserved just for Connor since the eighth grade. “Thanks, babe,” Jude said, taking the warm cup.

Connor wrapps his free arm around Jude’s middle, pulling his husband into his side. “Oh, Gill, this is my husband, Connor. Con, this is Gill. He’s from Seattle,” Jude introduces

“Nice to meet you,” Connor nods to Gill even though it’s not nice to meet him. Not nice at all.

Gill doesn’t act so polite. “I didn’t know you were married,” he says, his eyes trailing down to the coffee cup where Jude’s gold ring proudly sits on his finger. Connor’s shines against the dark fabric of Jude’s jacket.

“We’re actually on our honeymoon,” Connor smiled. “And you said you live in Seattle? Have you ever seen Meredith Grey’s house?” And then Connor turns the conversation on Grey’s Anatomy

Later that night when they’re back in their sweet, Jude’s warm back pressed against Connor’s chest, Connor asks, “you know that Gill guy just wanted to get into your pants right?”

Jude shrugs. “Yeah, well you take up all the room so he’s shit out of luck.”

Connor laughs against Jude’s skin, his thumbs tucking into Jude’s boxers. “I love you so much, Jude Adams Foster.”

Jude turns around, his arms wrapping around Connor’s neck as he kisses his husband. “I love you too, Connor Adams Foster.”

And a few hours after that, when they’re both half naked and eating (a crapload) fries they had snuck down into the diner to get that Jude turns to Connor. “I’ll never get tired of that.”

Connor grins at him, dipping his fries in his ketchup, but stalling before he brings them up to his lips. “Tired of what?”

“Calling you Connor Adams Foster.”

 


End file.
